diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
X Hunter
The is a tank that was the final Upgrade from the Hunter and could be selected at Level 45. The X Hunter had more rectangular Cannon than the Hunter and did not upgrade further. On 9th August 2016, it was merged with the Predator, removing this Class but keeping the Predator and adding the third Bullet to it. In the mobile version, the X Hunter is still playable and has the Predator’s zoom ability. Using the Predator's zoom ability in the Mobile Version of Diep.io uses a different button that is exclusive to the X Hunter. Design The X Hunter featured a circular base with a Cannon overlapping two other increasingly smaller Cannons. Its design was similar to the Hunter, but the X Hunter had one more Cannon, and the first Cannon was shorter and wider. Technical Compared to the Hunter, the X Hunter had 3 instead of 2 Cannons, and Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration were increased. Reload was slightly decreased, by approximately 10%. It fired three Bullets in sequence: the first was the smallest, the second was medium-sized and the third was large and powerful. Strategy *Strong Against: Drone users when shooting first, slow tanks, low-HP tanks and Destroyers. *Weak Against: Twin branch and some Sniper branch tanks, tanks with high Movement Speed, and Bullet spammers with high Penetration. As the X Hunter *This tank shoots 3 Bullets, each with increasing size, making it a serious threat against tanks with low Bullet Penetration. The player can slightly spread out the bullets by spinning while firing: it’s useful to defend itself against multiple tanks. *Low-HP tanks are vulnerable to this tank because the 3 Bullets are hard to dodge. With good Reload, the Bullets can distract other players and beat their target. Once hitting max Reload, it is a 0.8-second delay between each shot so improving the aggressiveness of the abilities would highly suit the X Hunter’s purpose. *The X Hunter could take down a Destroyer and its upgrades. *The X Hunter should stay away from rammers, as it had a low reload, like the current Predator. *The X Hunter is very adept at killing a member of the Trapper branch, due to this tank's high DPS and the lack of attack the Trapper branch has. Against the X Hunter * A bullet spammer like the Triplet could easily overcome the X Hunter, so use tanks related to it, but try not to use the Gunner, as it has a low Bullet Penetration and the Gunner can only stop the smaller Bullets. *The player can also try a fast tank like the Tri-Angle or, even better, the Booster since the X Hunter is slow and does not have any recoil to boost itself. *An X Hunter is also countered by the element of surprise. Due to the low fire rate, this tank Class is forced to farm on Polygons and other enemies. *The Manager can cloak itself and use its Drones to annihilate the X Hunter because it is much slower. *Rammers are extremely effective against this class. If the X Hunter is fighting another player, then the rammer has a chance to "one-ram" them. Trivia *Many players believe that this tank has given more use to the Hunter Class, as before this release, almost nobody used Hunter. *This tank was added on the July 4th, 2016 update but was later fused with the Predator on the August 9th, 2016 update. Category:Diep.io